InuYasha Baby! :D
by ashyt
Summary: Hey! This is just a little something I'm working, it's going good so far! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. The Beggining

Hey everybody! I found this in one of my folder and decided to post it. It's my first Fanfic, so I'm not completely sure how good it is. Please read and review, I can really use all the help and support, thank you sooooo much! If you think I should change something, or if the characters are too OOC...Tell me and I'll try to get it right, thanks! On with the Fic!  
-  
Chapter One 

One Sunny Afternoon...

It was a warm peaceful afternoon in Sengoku Jidai as the Inu-group kneel around a large, plaid blanket. Drooling as they prepared to be fed, the silver-haired hanyou finally couldn't wait any longer...

"Hurry up, stupid wench! It's taking you forever to set things up!" he barked.

"Hey! It's not like you offered to help or anything! Maybe we'd be eating right now if you had lended me a hand but noo... you had to wait there drooling like an idiot!" Kagome retorted.

"What did you call me, wench!" InuYasha growled.

"I called you an idiot!" She said as she placed the last object down, "There, happy now! I'm too hungry to argue anymore, so let's just eat! Come on everybody, let's sit d-..."She was interrupted by a loud 'crash' and blushed as she turned her head slightly towards the hanyou to see what was wrong.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you!" yelled a dirt-covered, angry InuYasha as he grudgingly picked himself up from being slammed into the ground.

"N-no, it was an accident, promise!" Kagome said, waving her hands in front of her face as she slowly backed away from the furious InuYasha.

"Oh, stop it you two, let's just try to have a nice lunch, please?" Sango stretched the last word trying to stop the building argument.

"Yes, Kagome created a delightful meal for us, let's enjoy it," Miroku said, scooting closer to Sango as he reached out to help her up. His hand, of course, landed a little too low for Sango's liking, and before Miroku even noticed where his hand was, he saw a huge pale object glided flawlessly in his direction.

-WHACK!-

As soon as her Hiraikotsu came in contact with its target, Sango promptly yelled "Don't you DARE try that again, you PERVERT!" and headed towards the picnic blanket.

"Wha... eh, Lady Sango I didn't mean to..."

"Oh sure you didn't, Houshi-Sama"

After that, everything seemed to calm down enough for the meal to begin.

"Mmmm... It smells really great, 'Gome!" the little fox child said gleefully. Unable to keep away any longer, the little kitsune began stuffing himself with the deliciously prepared morsels. Shortly after him, the rest of the gang followed his lead.

"Ahhh...! I do believe you have outdone yourself this time, Kagome!" Miroku said, clearly stuffed to a maximum as he leaned against a tree, patting his stomach. In fact, that's what the rest were doing as well, leaning against trees, rubbing their midsections. When he finishing the statement, the sun came from behind a cloud and a light breeze flew through the forest.

"Wait just a minute... there is something missing, Kagome. I know it..." InuYasha said, picking himself up a crawling to the girl, who had her oversized backpack at her side. Just before he began his rummaging through her bag, a fiery Kagome stood up and looked down at his through glaring, barley open eyes, with her hands curled up into fists at her sides.

"Don't... you... dare... you... better hope... you're NOT... searching for... ramen." The angered girl said with a voice so deadly, InuYasha, if he had not his iron will, would have run away whimpering, his proverbial tail between his legs. He truly felt as though he had shrunken down to the same height of a blade of grass, fearfully, he lifted his frightened gaze upward to meet the death look of the young miko.

"B-b-but." was all that managed to escape his lips before...

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! AND SINCE I'M FEELING JUST SOOOO GENEROUS TODAY, A BONUS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

-  
Yeah...That's the first chapter... a bit of a cliffie too, huh? I'm sorry! I promise I'll post the next chapter right now! I love you people! Since I'm in London right now, I'm trying to find time to write more of this story, but omg, I can't! Like today for example, I didn't have time to do anything! Very sorry! I'll try to, when I get some time off sightseeing.

Ash


	2. Awkward Postion

Back again! Here's a review of the last chappie:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wait just a minute... there is something missing, Kagome. I know it..." InuYasha said, picking himself up a crawling to the girl, who had her oversized backpack at her side. Just before he began his rummaging through her bag, a fiery Kagome stood up and looked down at his through glaring, barley open eyes, with her hands curled up into fists at her sides.  
"Don't... you... dare... you... better hope... you're NOT... searching for... ramen." The angered girl said with a voice so deadly, InuYasha, if he had not his iron will, would have run away whimpering, his proverbial tail between his legs. He truly felt as though he had shrunken down to the same height of a blade of grass, fearfully, he lifted his frightened gaze upward to meet the death look of the young miko.

"B-b-but." was all that managed to escape his lips before...

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! AND SINCE I'M FEELING JUST SOOOO GENEROUS TODAY, A BONUS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two  
Awkward Position

With that the girl walked back to her resting place, leaving an extremely hurt, and scared, hanyou shuddering as he lay, still not having moved.

"Whoa... It's ok 'Gome," Shippou said, summoning up all the courage his little heart could as he bounded over to a very steamed Kagome.

Sigh was all one could hear from the demon slayer, while Miroku simply sat there wondering out loud, in a low voice, of course, " Will things never change?" All others knew that deep down, he was actually laughing his head off.

A short while later, Kagome sat deep in thought, anger long gone. 'Groan... I can't believe him... once... just once, I would like to have a pleasant lunch... without him whining about his stupid ramen... What ever possessed me to give it to him in the first place, anyway?' She sat there for a while, thinking back to the first time she gave him that vile substance. 'Oh yeah... It was right before we met Shippou! He asked what it was... and then some how I got to telling him about my era... with rockets and all...' Blushing, she remembered how stupid she must have looked... counting down and pretending to 'blast off'.' 'Oh well...I guess I can't change it now... Maybe I should go and apologize... nah... I'd never hear the end of it. I'll just make him some of his stupid, crappy, totally-not-nice, beloved ramen.'

With that she got up, carefully placing Shippou, who had long ago fallen asleep on her lap, on the ground as she made her way over to her bag. Humming to herself, she pulled out a yellow packet, a pot, some matches and chopsticks. Taking notice that Sango and Miroku were asleep too, she looked around for Inuyasha. Not finding him on the ground, she looked up a found him, sulking in a tree not to far away. Watching him closely, she back-stepped towards a nearby stream. 'Wow, he must be thinking really deeply, his ears didn't even twitch!'

Finding her way to the stream...she filled the pot with water, ripped open the packet, and poured the contents into the pot, making sure to take out the flavor baggie. 'Boy would that be a nasty surprise..' she thought. Picking up little sticks around her, she piled them up and lit a small fire with the matches. After holding the pot over the fire for five minutes, she found her arms tiring because of extended use and groaned loudly, happy that the noodles were finally done.

"What's wrong, Wench?" A voice from nowhere questioned. This caused Kagome to jump in fright, barely able to keep the content of the pot in it.

"Ah! Where did you come from?" Kagome almost yelled, her free hand over her heart, a miserable attempt to calm down.

"Oh I dunno, a lake? Where do you think I came from, Stupid?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Sorry, I just didn't notice you nearby... umm... I'm making you some ramen," She said, pouring out the excess water and poured the flavored powder into the pot, mixing it in with the chopsticks. She didn't even notice the light blush spreading across Inuyasha's face.

"Oh... Thanks, I guess." The boy said, reaching out for the pot the girl was offering.

"Here ya go, eat up before it gets cold, or I may get upset again!" She giggled. As she was about to turn a go back to her bag, she noticed Inuyasha grumble something, and inquired as to what it was.

"I said, sorry..." he repeated to the now wide-eyed girl, "Don't look so amazed, I've said it before.."

"Yeah, but... eh... okay, whatever" The still-shocked girl shock her head as she turned to leave. Glancing back over her shoulder, she said sorry as well and quickly left the boy to finish his food.

Kneeling down next to her backpack again, she drew a large, black mathbook out and glanced at her watch. 'Two twenty-seven, oh boy, what day is it...? THURSDAY? I have a really big test tomorrow! How am I going to let Inuyasha know?' she wondered, not wanting to make Inuyasha upset again but knowing how vital this test was for her already-low grades.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" She accidentally stated out loud.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Inuyasha said, just getting back from the stream.

"Urm... well..."

"Yeah? What is it?" He said, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder, as if pushing her to continue.

"It's just that I have to go home tonight because I have a really big test tomorrow that I have to pass or else I won't pass this grade and I'll end up repeating it which means more time over in my era and even more homework!" She said quickly, almost too fast for Inuyasha to understand, then held her breath in hope.

"Hmm.."Inuyasha pondered, he really didn't want to fight with Kagome again, because this time he was pretty sure she wouldn't make him a bowl of ramen, "I guess, but you better be back tomorrow afternoon or else I'll come and get you myself!" He said, trying to sound uptight and also hide the fact that he really didn't want the girl to go.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome practically yelled, giving him a huge hug before turning away to pack her things. Inuyasha just stood there staring after her, thinking that if he got a hug every time he let her go, it might be worth something. 'What are those test things for anyways?' He finally thought, shaking his head as he started walking to Kagome to help her with her bag.

"Aww... Kagome, do you really have to leave so soon?" Shippou questioned as he jumped to Kagome's right shoulder. Leaning closer to her ear, he whispered accusingly "If it has anything to do with Inuyasha, just ignore the insensitive jerk! Don't leave because of him!" Unfortunately, with the help of Inuyasha's fine hearing, he heard this comment and leapt for the kitsune boy. Shippou dodged the incoming fist by jumping to Kagome's left shoulder while Kagome herself began laughing.

"No, Shippou. It isn't because of Inuyasha. I have a really important test tomorrow and I have to study, which is easier over in my own time" She explained. Inuyasha obviously misinterpreted this because he became very upset.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" the annoyed boy asked.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I just do. Maybe it's because I don't have as many distractions there as I do here..."Kagome replied before thinking. 'Oh no, that didn't sound right... ' She thought, a little too late.

"OH! So that's all we are to you, HUH? Distractions!" Inuyasha was very pissed now.

"No, no, no! I never said that! I'm sorry you took it that way! It's just that there are so many things going on here I can never really concentrate. No offense, I just study better at home, that's all!" Little did she know, though, that Inuyasha really enjoyed watching her study.

'She doesn't get that hard look most people do when they concentrate. In fact, her face sort of... softens, her cherry lips relax as her chocolate brown eyes follow each word. How I can get lost in those eyes... jealous of even the attention she gives to a lifeless book, stealing it from me. Hmm... Cherry lips... I wonder what they really taste like...' Inuyasha thought, losing himself in his imagination, 'Wait, holy crap, what the heck am I thinking?' was his final though before breaking out of his trance.

"Hey, um, Inuyasha, I would be really nice if you answered me..." Kagome said, waving her hand in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand, clasping it between both of his and bringing it closer to his face, shocking the modern day girl.

"Uh... Inu.. Yasha..?" The girl questioned, wondering what had gotten into her friend. Slowly Inuyasha moved his inspection from her hand to gaze at her face, looking deep into her eyes. "Inuyasha..." Kagome barely whispered. His reply was a frown, his eyes pleading with her to know what he was feeling. She didn't realize this and began to worry, thinking he was a little ill. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" She asked, lifting her free hand to feel his forehead. This brought him out of his trace, and he jumped back.

"I-I'm sorry.." He said, breaking eye contact with her to look shamefully at the ground. 'I can't believe I came that close to... I almost... and she.. s-she didn't pull away... but then, she thinks I'm ill, maybe.. maybe I am...'

"Uh, yeah, um.." Kagome, still rather shocked at what had just happened, tried to find her voice. When she did, she said "Hey, er, I was, uh, I was gonna ask you if, you could take me to the well... It's pretty far from here, so.. please?"

'Dang it!' " Yeah, uh, sure I can," He replied, taking her pack from her.

"Oh, ok, great, let me just say bye, I'll be right back!" She quickly gave Sango and Shippou a hug, double checking the monk (who happened to have a lecherous look on his face), and decided to simply give him a handshake instead. Turning around, she headed back to Inuyasha, saying goodbye and waving one last time before hopping onto the boy's back, who jumped out of sight.

"I wonder if we should follow them...?" Miroku said with a mischievous grin, which was rewarded by a -Bang!- and a fox demon's laugh. 'He'll never learn...' thought Shippou.

"Hey, Inuyasha, we're here, aren't you gonna stop?" Kagome said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed where they were, and would have kept going until Kagome spoke up.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He replied, looking around. 'Geez... I'm thinking too much!' Setting Kagome down, he turned to look at her, frown on his face and eyes begging her to let him go with her. "Goodbye... I guess..."

To save the boy from admitting that he didn't want to be alone, Kagome said, "Hey, Inuyasha. You know Souta's probably home right now, and I bet he would love to see you... If you wanna co..." Was how she ended, because Inuyasha, delighted to be invited, grabbed the girl and jumped into the well.

On the other side, Inuyasha picked up Kagome, bag and all, and leaped out of the well.

"Kagome! You're home!" Souta yelled, being the first to notice the pair coming from the ancient well house. After hugging his sister, the boy quickly let go and jumping on Inuyasha. "You brought Inuyasha with you too!" He said gleefully, acknowledging his hero.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the porch.

"Hi, Mama, I have a test tomorrow, so I came back to study. Inuyasha here came to see Souta." Kagome explained, while her mom gave her a knowing look before beckoning them inside.

'What was he thinking about when he took my hand and looked at me like that? Was he thinking about Kikyou? Or was he really thinking about... me?' Kagome wondered as her attention yet again slipped away from her study book. 'Duh, of course he was thinking about Kikyou... why else would he call me a stupid, ugly wench and still do things like that?' she reasoned, as her eyes began to sting with the promise of emerging tears. 'Why do I do this to myself? It's bad enough knowing he loves her! Why do I have to love and think about him so much! Oh my... did I just... I did. I just told myself that I love Inuyasha. Oh no, why does this have to happen to me?' She thought, not noticing the presence creeping up behind her.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha was worried that she had hurt herself. He sniffed, and when he smelt no blood or bruise, he began to worry even more. "Did I do something wrong? Please answer me!"

"-Sniff- No, Inuyasha, you didn't do anything wrong," She said, wiping her tears away and hoping he wouldn't question her further.

"Then why are you crying?" Inuyasha said, confused expression on his face. This was very unusual behavior for the girl, and he didn't know what to do to stop her from crying. It was like a demon that he was helpless to defend her from.

"Oh nothing, it's really nothing," Kagome said, beginning to feel like an idiot, crying over such a stupid thing. 'Inuyasha loves Kikyou, and I can't change that, so why am I crying about it? There's nothing I can do so I should just stay out of it' She thought, knowing that it was an impossible task, having just admitted to herself that she loved the hanyou.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stressed, liking the feel of her name on his tongue as he stepped closer to the girl. "Please, tell me what's going on"

"Inuyasha, there's nothing to tell! I'm just upset because... um. my schoolwork is really irritating me, that's all," She lied, putting up a fake grin and hoping the boy would fall for it.

Inuyasha saw right through the lie, noticing her fidgeting about uncomfortably. "You don't have to lie to me! Next just say you don't want to talk about it or something. I hate it when you lie, Kagome!" Inuyasha didn't notice the light pink blush that spread across the girls face as he turned around, angry that she didn't tell him why she was sad. Right before he reached the doorway, Kagome spoke up.

"I'm going to sleep. I can't think right now, so good night." Kagome sighed.

"But you haven't even eaten dinner yet! And you're not sick; I would smell it! Kagome, if there is something bothering you, I want you to tell me! I don't like you hiding things from me!" His voice growing louder and angrier at each word.

"Yeah, well you know what! If you want me to open up so much why don't you do the same yourself! I'm tired of not knowing why you sulk all the time! If you don't start talking to me... Go get Kikyou to help you find the jewel shards; I'll stay here! Maybe then you'll be happy, with your precious Kikyou and jewel shards! At least you wouldn't have to worry about a stupid, ugly, worthless wench like me hanging around and getting in the way!" Kagome yelled, shoving InuYasha back and out of the doorway, then grabbing the door and slamming it shut in his face. She didn't even take the time to notice the shocked, hurt look on his face. Next thing she knew she was facedown on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha! She'll come around in no time, promise!" Souta said, desperately trying to get his hero happy again.

Inuyasha had spent the last two hours sulking around like a dead man, not even paying the least attention to the other occupants of the house. It killed him when Kagome even suggested not going back to the Feudal Era with him anymore. Even more so that she thought he would rather be with Kikyou!

'Kagome is so much more to me than anyone else has ever been! How can she have the slightest doubt to that? Doesn't she notice how sad I get when she leaves, and how I always come here early to pick her up? Doesn't she notice how jealous I get when that crappy wolf comes around? And why did she call her self a.. a worthless wench?'

Of course, he know well the reason for that, 'It's because that's what I call her. How can I be so.. so heartless! I'm always calling her stupid and useless, but she always seems to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it! I don't deserve her. She probably only goes back to the Feudal Era for that fox, Sango, Kaede, maybe Miroku and possibly even that wolf! Even he is nicer to her than I am! Ah! I'm supposed to protect her from demons, but how can I do that if I can't even protect her from myself! Look at what I've done to her! Even here in the 'living room' I can smell her tears! She was right! I really am an idiot! An idiot for not knowing how much she means to me! An idiot for treating her so rudely. No wonder she come back here so much, it isn't for those lousy tests, it's to get away from me!' Finally getting out of his thoughts, he jumped up, planning on going back to the Feudal Era. Just as he was about to run outside, Mrs. Higurashi called out for him. Not wanting to insult her, he stopped to hear her out.

"Inuyasha, I would really like it if you stayed with us for dinner, we are having ramen." She said, knowing the hanyou's weakness to the stuff. Though he wasn't hungry, he reluctantly agreed. Not long after, Souta convinced him to stay the night, saying that he could get some flowers and give them to her in the morning. He gave in, hoping that Kagome could forgive him just one last time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

"Mmm..." Kagome murmured as she smacked off the alarm clock. Yawning, she covered her mouth a stretched. 'Hm, I wonder what time it is..' She thought, glancing at the clock. "FOUR TWENTY-FIVE! Is this someone's ides of a JOKE!" She almost yelled.

"Aww..." she groaned, wide awake, "Oh well, might as well get a long bath. I certainly have the time, school doesn't start until seven forty-five!" Glaring at the clock, she then gathered some of the herbal soaps and conditioners Houjo had given her in a bath towel. She also pulled out her uniform from her closet and left for the bathroom.

"Ahhh... this... is... soo... relaxing... "Kagome said to no one. "Now... what happened last night... ?"She said, throwing her arms over the side of the tub as she began to remember the argument of the night before.

At least an hour later, Kagome was awoken from her thoughts by a soft rap at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, pulling closed the curtain that separated the bath from the other side of the room.

"It's me," Answered a young male voice, "Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah sure,"" Kagome replied, wrapping herself in her towel. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"About last night.. I really wanted to... apologize" He started slowly, a little uncertain.

"Why? You didn't really do anything wrong. I was just crying over something I can't change, I guess"

"That's hard to believe, coming from a miko who defies even time itself!" He chuckled lightly. "What was wrong, anyway? What were you thinking about that made you so sad?"

"Well..." Kagome pondered on whether or not she was should risk her heart, "Um, it's really stupid... "

"I don't care, it can't be too bad if it made such a strong girl like you cry!" Inuyasha laughed. This completely shocked Kagome, who was overly surprised at how different Inuyasha was acting. Especially because he had called her strong, normally he would be so rude to her...

"You're going to hate me if I tell you, " Kagome said guiltily as she pulled back the curtain, finally done dressing. As she took her step past the curtain, Inuyasha immediately stood up.

"Nothing, in any time or place could ever make me hate you, Kagome, " Hearing him say that, Kagome's eyes began to tingle. 'Oh no, I'm making her cry again! How am I ever going to convince her to like a petty hanyou? She deserves so much better!' Inuyasha thought, cursing himself for what he was.

"Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome, throwing her arms tightly around his neck, resting her head on his chest. "You may never hate me, but you are never really going to consider me your friend either, are you?" She said just above a whisper, digging her head deeper into his chest as he lowered his arms around her waist.

"Wha...?" Inuyasha, for the first time in his life questioned his hearing. 'No way she just said what I thought she said! I must have dreamt it! There's no way a pathetic mistake for a hanyou like me could ever win the friendship of some so... magnificent and beautiful as.. ' "Kagome." he accidentally let her name slip, pulling the girl tighter into his grasp. Losing himself in her hair, he drowned in her sweet scent, the same sweet scent that drove him crazy in longing. That same scent tore him apart inside, believing that it would be utterly impossible to obtain what he most desperately wanted, needed, lived for.

"Inuyasha... don't!" Kagome pleaded, so convinced into thinking Inuyasha only held love for Kikyou. Breaking away from his grasp, tears falling like rain, she ran out of the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha alone, stunned. 'I knew it was too good to be true... ' His very soul cried. He walked out of that bathroom with a shattered heart, as a broken man, who just lost the woman he lived for.

After crying a little on her bed, Kagome felt better, wishing that instead of running away from Inuyasha, she would have relished in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, offering protection from any and everything.

Glancing out the window, Kagome saw Inuyasha walking towards the well house with his head hung low. She had a feeling that something was very wrong with him. That, mixed with a bit of her own curiosity as to why he was leaving, pressured her into crawling out the window onto the roof. After just a few short steps, he lost her footing and slid down the roof. Trying not to yell out in panic, she finally realized that she was unable to regain her footing.

"AHH!" She screamed, flying off the roof and falling to the ground, which seemed to be coming up a little too fast.

-Plop-

She landed in two strong arms, the ones she had trusted so many times before with her life, which had protected her a countless number of times from the most fearsome demons.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Even with his heart in pieces, he still held onto his love for Kagome, unable to allow harm to come upon her.

"Of course I am, you caught me, like you always do" She smiled. Hopping out of his arms, Inuyasha was so stunned by the sudden movement, he barely noticed when Kagome throw her arms around his waist. This came very unexpectedly as well, and he could do anything but stand there, shocked at the miko's behavior.

She played with his hair for a bit but not long enough for Inuyasha to come out of his shock. He didn't even realize Kagome fiddling with the top have of his kimono. As she pulled back from the hug, she quickly pulled the kimono top up and over Inuyasha's head, covering his face. Giggling at how easily she had tricked him, the thought came to her mind that perhaps Inuyasha wouldn't be to... proud at what had happened and began to run away.

As he struggled to get the kimono top back on properly, he saw how she had tricked him. Failing to put the top down, he jerked it off and ran after the girl.

"Ahahaha! You can't catch me, Inuyasha!" She taunted, glancing back at him from over her shoulder.

"Oh yes I can," He replied confidently. As he started catching up with her, she felt a burst of energy well up inside her, and sped out ahead of him. "Geez, slow down woman!" he yelled after her, gaining only laughter in reply. Finally, Kagome started to slow, unable to keep running any longer. Inuyasha, of course, used this to his advantage, and ran faster, swiftly catching up to the tired Kagome. His timing was a little off though, and he caught up too soon, knocking both of them off their feet.

Grabbing Kagome, he pulled her close, using himself as a shield. They rolled along the ground for a while until Inuyasha was able to stop them. After all the running, Inuyasha collapsed on the girl below him, who became quite shocked at their position. Though embarrassed, she was too tired to complain or move, so they just laid there, tried to catch their breath.

Inuyasha was the first to do so, and he propped himself up on his elbow, removing some of his weight from Kagome. Still not noticing their awkward position, Inuyasha growled lowly, and said, "I caught you!"

This caused Kagome's face to redden like a tomato, shocked into being unable to reply.

"Now, now, now, let's see, how am I going to repay you?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome thoughtfully. He honestly didn't know how he was going to get her back, but he was still embarrassed at how easily she got him.

Kagome looked at his thoughtful expression and began squirming beneath him, trying to get out from under him and run again. He would not have any of it and brought himself into a kneeling position, one leg on either side of Kagome, all the while holding her shoulders still to the ground. This almost sent poor Kagome in cardiac arrest, but Inuyasha still didn't notice. Leaning his head down low to her ear, he whispered, "I could always tickle you.. but nah... that would be getting off a little easy, now wouldn't it?" He growled.

Kagome was trying her hardest to ignore the boy's taunts to come up with a way to get him off her. Thinking it over, she finally thought up the perfect way to bring Inuyasha to his senses.

"Hey, Puppyboy," She said, gaining not only his attention, but a soft growl too. Once he brought his face up from her ear, he looked at her with a deadly glimmer in his eyes. Trying not to think too much of what she was about to do, or how close he was to her face, she quickly opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and licked Inuyasha right on his cheek. This sent a shock through Inuyasha, and his face turned so dark one would have trouble telling the difference between his blush and Kagome's.

"Wha... " Inuyasha tried a second time, "What was that!"

"Well, you were acting really weird!" Kagome explained, her blush deepening, if that was even possible.

"So you... you kissed me?" Inuyasha was shocked. 'Oh my gosh, that's right! Dogs kiss each other by licking them!' Kagome thought, almost giggling at how dog-like Inuyasha really was. "What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked, becoming annoyed.

"You thought... hehe, you thought I kissed you!" Kagome burst out laughing.

"What the heck else would you call you licking my face!" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well... I don' t know... a lick?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah well, it felt a lot like a kiss to me!" Inuyasha, then looked up as he saw the sun rising.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah, uh, I thought that was pretty good... I dunno about you. Hey, if it isn't, just tell me and I'll try to do better next time! Remember everybody, I'm going to be out of town until May 31st, if not longer. I'm really sorry that you have to wait so long! I'll really try to write at least two chapters or more! Thanks for reading...Please REVIEW!  
You're awesome!  
Ash


End file.
